1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment method of a waste liquid which is generated from a manufacturing apparatus typified by a manufacturing apparatus for a semiconductor device, and a treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device such as a thin film transistor (TFT), for example, a waste liquid generated from a manufacturing apparatus needs to be treated. A manufacturing plant daily produces a great amount of waste liquids, and a treatment method thereof largely affects running cost of the plant. Reference 1 proposes a substrate treatment system of a development apparatus, in which waste liquids such as a developing solution and washing water generated from the apparatus, are treated in different pipes in different systems (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-229356). In addition, there is a case in which waste liquids generated from an apparatus are flowed to different pipes in different systems by using a switch valve so as to treat the waste liquids (for example, Reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-78799).
In terms of safety, there is a case of treating a waste liquid with pipes doubled (for example, Reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-88148). Reference 3 proposes a double pipe system in which an outer pipe is laid in the periphery of a main pipe. In this case, a waste liquid flows only in the main pipe which is provided inside, and the outer pipe which is provided outside has a cavity. The outer pipe is provided for avoiding danger due to leakage from the main pipe.
There is a case where a waste liquid needs to be cooled to the temperature which a waste liquid collect tank can accept, since the waste liquid has a high temperature by a manufacturing process. In this case, a measure of making a pipe longer than necessary for naturally cooling a waste liquid, additionally providing a cooling mechanism on a manufacturing apparatus for cooling a waste liquid, or the like has been required. In Reference 4, a precooling tank having a cooling coil for cooling a waste liquid is additionally provided on an apparatus (Reference 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-132272).